landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
List of residents in the Great Valley
The following is a list of recurring and minor residents of the Great Valley. Guido Main Article: Guido Guido is a Microraptor gui who appears in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers. He is more of a comic relief character than previous guest characters. The Tinysauruses Main Article: Tinysaurus The Tinysauruses are kitten-sized longnecks who debuted in Invasion of the Tinysauruses. Their leader is "Big Daddy", who, despite the name, is actually dwarfed by the younger Tinysauruses. Mr. Thicknose Main Article: Mr. Thicknose An old, wise dinosaur, who claims to have been everywhere and seen everything, but has actually gained most of his knowledge from primary sources. He acts as the local teacher/lecturer of the Great Valley. Kosh Main Article: Kosh Kosh is the gluttonous Ankylosaurus appearing in some of the The Land Before Time films and the TV series. His name is revealed in the end credits for The Star Day Celebration episode of the TV series, whereas he was once referred as "Mr. Clubtail" in some films. Hyp The leader of the trio of bullying dinosaurs in The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving, who tried to cause trouble for Littlefoot and his friends. Hyp, along with his other friends Mutt and Nod, often hides his cowardliness to make him look braver, or "bigger". Eventually, Hyp and his friends help Littlefoot and his friends with helping their parents deal with a pack of Sharpteeth, and later find some food to share with others. His name may derive from the ornithopod Hypsilophodon. The trio has not appeared since in the further sequels, although they have appeared in an episode of the TV series, The Great Egg Adventure. In that episode, Hyp still seems to like bullying. Whit Hetford voiced Hyp. Hyp's Father An often grumpy dinosaur, who yells at his son when concerned for his safety. Like his son, his attitude may have an effect on others, including Topsy, who realises the errors of his ways on raising his daughter, Cera, after witnessing Hyp's father telling off his son with the exact same words Topsy used with Cera ("I'm your father, and I know what's best for you!"). Hyp's father is not cowardly and he is not always angry; he can also be kind to others, as shown at the end of the film. In Film V he can be seen when the dinosaurs are leaving the valley. Mrs. Twoped Mrs. Twoped was an unseen friend of Tria around the time of Tricia's hatching. After Tricia ran for the very first time in The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers, Tria remarked that she couldn't wait to tell Mrs. Twoped about it. Due to her last name, Mrs. Twoped can be presumed to be a two-legged dinosaur, as well as married. In the Swedish translation, her name is "Fru. Rörhuvud", which translates to "Mrs. Tubehead". This would imply that Tria may have been referencing Ducky's Mother. Milo, Lydia, and Plower Three beaver-like mammals, featured in Stranger from the Mysterious Above. They believed Spike to be "The Big Wise One". Milo was voiced by Rob Paulsen, Plower by Meghan Strange, and Lydia by Anndi McAfee. The Mysterious Above Mutt One of the bullying trio, he is dim-witted and more dependent on his friends. Because he is not clever, he is more of a coward than Hyp or Nod. He usually needs a nudge from Nod in order to know when to speak. He is a Muttaburrasaurus, hence his name. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Mutt's Father He can be seen briefly in the fight against some Velociraptors. Like his son, he is controlled by fear. Nod Another of Hyp's friends, a Nodosaurus. Nod was the depressed one of the group. He tried to be funny, but none of the others liked him. He often repeated what he said to make more sense, or tried feebly to emphasize a case made by Hyp. Scott Menville voiced Nod. Pat Main Article: Pat An old but not always wise Apatosaurus, who only appeared in The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration, and was voiced by James Garner. Skip A mammal-like creature who knows a lot about the Mysterious Beyond. Voiced by Jeff Bennett. Judging by his appearance, he might be a Multituberculate. Swooper Swooper is a blind flyer who Petrie and Guido meet in Black Rock. Voiced by Jess Harnell (TV series). Category:Lists